


Cruise

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Gallavich, Gay Bar, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Strangers, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey gets help from a tall redhead at a bar when a guy won't back off him





	Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Random 6 am thought, I blame lack of sleep and no coffee

Cruise  
(Gallavich oneshot)

The same guy had been following him for the last half hour. Every time Mickey turned around, he was there. At the bar when he ordered a drink, when he went to the men's room he was two guys behind him. Even as he got a lap dance, that guy had been there, waiting. 

As flattering as it was, Mickey was annoyed. His only night off from work and all he wanted was a drink and a dance, maybe to find someone good enough to top him for the night, or an hour but this asshole was ruining it for him. Mickey didn't enjoy his beer, or his fucking lap dance because this guy wanted to creep. 

It would be different if this average Joe looking guy made a move on him, at least he could respect the game and turn him down, freeing his night up to troll someone else, but he didn't make a move. He just watched him, eye-fucked him from across the room.

"You gonna tell him to fuck off?" Mandy asked as she sipped her drink. 

Mickey shook his head. "It won't do any good. Not with assholes like that." He also sipped his drink, trying to appreciate the scantily clad guys in those little black shorts. "The more you pay attention the harder they try."

Mandy snorted. "Since when are you an expert?"

"Since always," he shot back, eyebrows raised, ready to argue. "I think he noticed I only come here on the nights I have off because he looks a little familiar."

This guy wasn't bad looking per say, but he was plain. Boring. One of those 9 to 5ers with that dead look in their eyes. Why that guy was at a place like the Fairy Tale, he would never know. This guy didn't scream gay strip club. 

"He might be worth a quickie," Mandy suggested with a dull tone. "I doubt you'd remember after but…"

Mickey gave her a disgusted look. "Not my type," he glanced at the guy in question, amazed to see that he was waving. "Yeah, fuck no. I wouldn't let that guy fuck me if the world about to end."

Mandy laughed so hard beer almost came out her nose. "Descriptive, nice. Now that's an image I didn't want in my mind."

"Even guys have standards Mandy and that guy doesn't meet em." Mickey glanced around, avoiding the guys gaze as he tried to scope the rest of the place. 

"That guy behind you looks pretty damn good." Mandy whispered and nodded her head. "Tall as hell too."

It was easy to pretend to turn towards the bar and sneak a glance at the guy behind him. He did look pretty good, very tall, lean, fiery red hair. Just from the guys tight shirt Mickey could see he was in damn good shape, shoulders broad, muscled. Arms too. Slender back tucked into tight fitting jeans and legs that went on forever. 

Mickey caught Mandy's eye and smiled, letting her know that he was about to make a move. Unfortunately the creep who had been staring at him was now bold enough to make his own move, practically up in his face and even Mandy looked surprised. 

"What?" Mickey asked, wanting to get this shit over. His voice was loud enough to alert the red head behind him. Mickey caught his eye before he looked away.

"Wanted to know if I could buy you a drink."

Mickey scuffed and wiggled his full beer at the guy. "Mines full, but thanks." He turned away, annoyed at Mandy's smile. It took him a second to realize the guy didn't leave like he expected.

"Maybe you'd wanna dance instead." The guy offered.

As rude as Mickey normally was, he was trying not to be an asshole to this guy. Even when Mandy was grinning, and the guy beside him was now following along, smiling. 

"Don't dance either, sorry." Mickey replied, too busy eye-fucking red to deal with this other guy. 

"Okay, would you--"

Mickey huffed, passed the point of no return. "Look, I don't want a drink, I don't fuckin dance and no, I don't want to leave with you." This was one of those guys that needed a damn good reason to back off and Mickey's was standing beside him, smirking. "Besides, my boyfriend is right here and I don't think he'd like it."

The guys eyes widened, looking at the tall redhead next to him. "Boyfriend?"

Mickey nodded, smirking at Mandy's shocked looked as red played along. He put his arm around reds waist, pulling him flush against his side. "Yeah, boyfriend."

"Yeah right, he's been standing there the entire time and he didn't say anything?"

Before Mickey could reply, red spoke up, a pretty smile on his face. Just that smile put him at a 12 on a scale of 10. 

"Yes, boyfriend." Red smiled, leaning into the guy next to him to kiss on his ear. "And I get very territorial."

Mickey had to hide his shocked expression before that guy looked at him. Red was really going all out for this, and the feel of soft lips against his ear made Mickey wish this guy was his boyfriend.

The guy scuffed, irritated. "Be serious."

Mickey clenched his jaw, one more step from being a total dick, when Red beat him to it. His face was being turned by Reds firm grip on his chin, looking up to meet green eyes.

"How about this?" Red asked…

Mickey groaned when Red kissed him. His hand moved to Reds jaw as his mouth opened for him, their tongues eagerly playing together. One of Reds arms hooked around his back, keeping him close. Fuck, he was a damn good kisser. 

"Fine." The guy huffed, finally walking away. 

Only the kiss didn't end when that asshole left. Red kissed him until the kiss was over, backing up with slick lips and a breathtaking smile. Mickey licked his own lips, trying to regain his composure before he made an ass out of himself. 

"Holy shit." Mandy giggled, turning to give them privacy. 

"Thanks for the save Red," Mickey couldn't help but eye his lips again, surprised because he wanted more. 

Red smiled. "My pleasure. That guy was pushy and that kiss was worth it." 

Mickey grinned, not at all moving away when Red moved closer to him. "Well, you saved him a black eye or busted mouth." Red chuckled. "You're a damn good kisser by the way."

"Thank you, you are too." Red held his hand out. "I'm Ian."

Mickey took his hand. "Mickey."

"Well Mickey, would you like to dance?" Ian grinned, unwilling to hide his smirk. 

Mickey nodded. "Fuck yeah I wanna dance."


End file.
